


You're My Only Sensation

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sign Language, Smut, Temperature Play, deaf Bill denbrough, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie and Bill have been dating for a few years but they're always looking for new ways to explore each other. When Richie suggests they try sensory deprivation play, Bill agrees eagerly.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956415
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You're My Only Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt day 3: Sensory Deprivation + Temperature Play (I combined two of the prompts because neither inspired me that much on its own)

Bill Denbrough had gone deaf at the age of seventeen. It happened suddenly, no warning signs leading up to the day he awoke in a completely different world.

It had taken a few years of adjustment, but Bill could confidently say that his life hadn’t been all that affected by his hearing loss. Sure, there were things he missed, and certain activities required a new perspective, but the important parts in his life hadn't changed.

Well, _some_ things had changed. Most notably, his relationship with his best friend.

After he lost his hearing, Richie was the first of the losers to throw himself into sign language headfirst. The others cared to learn, of course, but they didn't have the same obsessive dedication that Richie adapted. While they learned at a regular pace, Richie spent his nights staying up watching YouTube videos and practicing his signing in the mirror. The result had been the blossoming of a new bond between the two, a secret intimacy that only they shared.

Eventually their secret signing sessions turned sexual (as most things with Richie do), and to his surprise, Bill actually welcomed it.

By the time they were graduating college, Bill and Richie were officially a couple.

There were certain perks that came with dating Richie, one of them being that he was incredibly adventurous when it came to the bedroom. Richie was always suggesting new kinks to try or buying new toys to use. Bill would have called him a pervert if it wouldn't be the pot calling the kettle black.

So, when Richie hopped on the bed that afternoon, a giddy grin on his face, Bill knew he was gonna like whatever came next.

"I wanna try something new today." Richie said, his hands moving along in sign. Bill knew how to read lips fairly well, but Richie never defaulted to just speaking unless his hands were otherwise occupied.

"What is it?" Bill asked, his intrigue already piqued.

"So, I was reading about sensory deprivation-"

"Like those terrifying tanks they put people in?"

"First of all, don't hand-terrupt me, _rude_. Secondly, yes exactly like that but also no not like that at all."

Bill rolled his eyes but waited patiently for Richie to continue.

"No giant salt baths required, just like a blindfold, a gag, maybe a nose plug-"

"A nose plug? Like the ones swimmers wear?"

"Yeah, probably." Richie shrugged.

"Well that'll be sexy." Bill teased.

"Okay then swim attire aside, what do you think?"

"I’m down as long as I can keep my hearing." Bill signed back.

"Ha ha." Richie said sarcastically, encircling Bill's hands and bringing them up to his lips to kiss them lovingly. “You’re very funny. But seriously, I don’t wanna do this if you don’t think you’d enjoy it.”

Richie was gazing at him with such hopeful, tender eyes, an excitement obviously thrumming beneath his skin that he tried to conceal as to not sway Bill's answer. But the answer would have been the same no matter what. Bill would try anything once, as long as it was with Richie.

Bill nodded, allowing excitement to drip into his own voice.

"Yeah. Hell yeah, let's do it."

Richie began bouncing in place, the springs of their mattress causing him to bobble about like a kid jumping on their bed.

"I'll get the stuff tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Before Bill was even able to finish signing, Richie was pinning him down to the bed, peppering kisses all over his face.

Bill had _not_ been ready. Nothing could have prepared him for the situation he was currently in, and if he wasn’t with Richie, he’s sure he would have fallen face first into a panic attack by now.

But Richie was a strong presence beside him, and it was enough to turn an otherwise anxiety inducing position into a thrilling one.

Bill absolutely hated being vulnerable except when he was with Richie.

 _Intense_ was the only word Bill could use to describe this new sensation. He was completely isolated from the world, his only connection being Richie’s occasional touch.

It had started slow with Richie grabbing a new pair of foam earplugs from his bag. It made them both laugh, but Richie had explained that it would add to the sensation, so Bill allowed them to be pushed into his ears.

Next, Richie had procured a blindfold. They were no strangers to blindfolds, but in the past Richie was usually the one wearing them.

This one was new, made from a lightweight silk in a dark shade of blue, Bill’s favorite color.

“Do you trust me?” Richie had asked, preparing Bill for what was to come.

“Always.” Bill had reassured, taking in a deep breath as Richie had leaned forward.

He’d barely felt the blindfold as it draped across his face and effectively snuffed out all light; things began ramping up from there. With his vision removed, Bill had become completely unaware of what was happening around him.

Now he was laying on their mattress with a gag in his mouth and a nose plug accompanying it. It made breathing a little hard, but Richie had chosen a gag that was breathable enough that he wouldn’t suffocate. The added effort of getting a deep breath in only added to his dizzying arousal.

Richie had been touching him for hours. Or maybe it had been minutes? Bill had lost his sense of time after being led to their bed, his arms and legs tied in spread eagle thanks to the restraints they’d attached to their bed frame earlier that year.

Every touch was a new sensation, alerting Bill to the fact that Richie had definitely bought more than just what was on Bill’s body.

One of the objects was small and light, akin to a feather, if Bill had to guess. Another felt more like a pizza cutter but with no real sharpness to it. His favorite so far had been cold metal that Richie had teased around each of Bill’s nipples before pulling it away and replacing it with Richie’s warm mouth.

So far Bill’s cock had been neglected, but that didn’t prevent it from twitching with interest every few seconds, collecting a small pool of cum on his belly where it laid.

Bill strained against his restraints impatiently, hoping it would get him his desired result instead of getting Richie to tease him further. To his surprise, he felt Richie move down the bed and situate himself between Bill’s legs.

Bill tried to say something. _Please? Touch me? Dear fuck Richie get on with it?_ It didn’t matter because what came out through his gag was muffled garble.

Regardless of his incoherency, someone in the universe was on his side, because in the next second he had Richie’s lips wrapping around the tip of his cock.

They were _ice cold_.

It felt like Bill had stuck his dick in a snow man, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It sent tingles down his legs, as if the cold itself was travelling through his body.

As Richie’s tongue prodded at his slit, his mouth slowly began to warm up. Bill’s body struggled to acclimate to the ever-changing temperatures, cock twitching in equal parts due to the strange new sensations, and the way Richie took him down his throat with no warning.

Bill’s cock suddenly felt like it was being engulphed in flames. The back of Richie’s throat was searing hot compared to the frigidity he’d started in. Richie hollowed his cheeks as he began to suck in earnest, and that’s when Bill realized with a terrifying abruptness that he was about to cum.

He didn’t even have time to warn Richie before he was shooting down his throat, a wrecked moan being pulled out of his very soul. He tugged on his restraints unintentionally as his body writhed in response to the sudden overwhelming pleasure.

He could feel the vibrations of Richie’s reaction as he swallowed down around him; humming, or moaning, or possibly even laughing, Bill wasn’t sure. Whatever the reaction was, it caused aftershocks to wrack Bill’s body, his legs trembling as he was pushed into overstimulation.

Just in time to preserve Bill’s sanity, Richie pulled off him. Bill struggled to heave in a breath as he felt Richie slinking up his body and then making quick work removing his blindfold.

“Well that was easy.” Richie signed with a sloppy grin shining down at Bill.

“Fuck you.” Bill muffled through his gag, his bound wrists making it impossible to sign back.

“What was that? I can’t understand you.” Richie teased.

Bill rolled his eyes in response.

“How are you feeling?” Richie asked a bit more seriously.

Bill held both of his thumbs up, nodding up towards his bound hands. Richie chuckled, signing a lazy ‘cute’ back at him.

“I’m glad to hear it, because I’m not done with you.”

Despite the fact that Bill’s cock laid spent and flaccid against his stomach, it still gave a twitch of interest. Bill cursed it for betraying his attempt at appearing composed, but in retrospect, Richie knew him too well for that to pass anyway.

Richie knew what he was doing to him, and he planned on doing it again and again and _again_ until Bill was begging for mercy.

Bill was finding he was _very_ okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate this one but here have some Bichie


End file.
